Martial Arts Tournament
The Martial Arts Tournament is an annual festival that takes place on Friday the 12th and Saturday the 13th of Summer from 9:00-15:00 . The tournament event is a series of elimination matches that can be bet on. The player can choose to participate in both sparring and betting on matches. Registration to take part in the event must be done on one of the two days preceding the festival. If the player does not wish to fight, they do not have to register. Events Opening speech Starting early in the morning participants and spectators gather around the arena outside of the Central Plaza gate. The festival begins at 9:00. Gale gives a short opening speech before the first match starts at 9:30: Betting and one of the Hulu brothers resulted in a loss. In this example, the player is betting for wins for Remington and McDonald.]] Before each match, the player has the option to place a free bet on the winner of each match by interacting with the registration War Drum near the stage. The player can place bets regardless of whether they participate in the fighting aspect of the tournament, and can vote for themself if they participate in the tournament. By interacting with the he player can change their bets at any time before a match's outcome is determined, other than during their own matches. The player can inform their betting decisions by sparring with characters prior to the tournament and learning their levels and fighting styles. Generally, lower-leveled characters are more likely to lose due to dealing less damage and having lower , but some higher-leveled characters may have a slower fighting style or deal hits less often. Participant base levels are listed in the section. Tournament Registration To enter the tournament, the player must sign up on either of the registration War Drums, one located inside Town Hall and the other located just outside of the Central Plaza gate. Registration must be done on Wednesday the 10th or Thursday the 11th of summer. During the tournament On the first day of the tournament, four elimination fights are held. On the second day, the winners of the elimination matches take part in the semi-final matches, then the winners of these proceed to the final match. If participating in the tournament, once it is nearly time for their match, the player must enter the glowing tournament stage boundaries before it is time to begin. Failing to arrive on time will result in a forfeit, and the character will be unable to continue further in the tournament. This rule applies to both the player and other characters; if the player's opponent does not arrive on time, this results in a win for the player by default. Once both participants are within the boundaries, the fight will begin at the scheduled time. To win the match, the player must either K.O. their opponent by depleting their health to zero or end the match with more health left than their opponent. There can be no draw during this event. If the player and their opponent both finish the match with either the same health or full health, the match is considered a loss and the opponent takes the victory. This means that if the player manages to damage their opponent once and avoid getting hit before the time runs out, then the game will consider the match a victory for the player. Possible opponents The following characters may participate in the tournament, ranging from very low levels to very high levels. Please note that the levels listed are the base levels that each character is at the beginning of ; their actual levels are likely to be higher than listed because NPCs level up over time. Rewards Betting rewards If the player correctly predicted the winner of a match, Gale will immediately send them a letter with a prize attached to their mailbox. The player can retrieve their prizes during or after the tournament and at the Gift Exchange at any time during summer. Tournament rewards The player will only earn rewards if they win at least one round of the tournament. Rewards are mailed on the event day after the last match the player loses or forfeits or after they win the final match of the tournament. Gift exchange Martial Artist's Badges earned at the event can be used to purchase items at the cash register near the stage on the event day or at the Gift Exchange inside the Commerce Guild during summer. Trivia *As with all festivals, scheduling a playdate or date during the tournament will cause the date to fail, since the tournament takes priority over dates. *If the player guesses all of the match winners correctly (4 preliminaries, 2 semi, 1 final), and wins the tournament themselves, it's possible to get up to 78 Badges per year. **The player can feasibly obtain all of the Kung Fu clothing set in their first year if they win the tournament, correctly predict all of the matches, and have the Custom Discount skill. *The back of the Kung Fu Sam top has a golden dragon if the player is male, or a golden phoenix if the player is female. (Pictures are available on the item's page.) *Most of the adult humans in Portia will attend the tournament except Isaac (sitting in the park),Lee (following his normal schedule), Lucy (can be found in the school), Liuwa (standing outside the Haunted Cave), Merlin (following her normal schedule) and Sophie (working at her ranch). Even Ginger can be found nearby, standing under a tree with her brother Gust. Toby is the only child who attends the tournament (skipping school to do so!). Siwa may wander into town during the tournament (if the bridge is complete), but does not participate. Gallery Martial Arts Tournament - alpha 9.0 news.jpg|Early image of the tournament stage alpha 9.0 news post Category:Calendar